


【毒埃】恶龙宝藏

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [13]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, dp, fake threesome, hero Omega! Eddie, symbiote dragon Alpha! Venom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *现代半AU*恶龙Alpha! Venom/勇者Omega! Eddie*勇者这里不是职业，是个比喻*Venom依然是外星共生体，但是有两种形态：龙和与Eddie共生状态。现编了点新的共生能力。*龙有两个那啥（doge，捆绑，伪3p*为了让他们搞在一起绕了一大圈，Eddie前期有点惨（跪*Venom说他们可以为所欲为。





	【毒埃】恶龙宝藏

 

 

从花洒喷洒出来的热水不断地冲刷在Eddie的身上，狭小密闭的冲淋间在高温下逐渐变得氧气稀薄。他半闭着眼睛，把头磕在瓷砖壁上，指望着那一瞬的凉意能平息自己体内的欲望。但更多地，他呻吟着把自己肿胀的乳头一起贴在了上面，挤压摩擦。刚刚射过一次的阴茎并没有软下去，精液溅在墙上，在他胸膛的磨蹭下拉出白色的细丝，剩下的挂在了他的脸边的砖面上。水流从他的眼睑流进了他自己反复舔舐下变得红肿的唇里，他的喉结颤抖着蠕动。他把水急迫地咽了进去，然后盯着眼前墙上自己的精液。他无法对焦，在混沌的大脑的指引下探出舌尖。

Eddie爆发出一声啜泣，他跪在了地上，在缺氧和情欲中面色潮红，在高温中肉穴松软。

他用劲掰开自己的臀瓣，因为水流打滑了两次，他终于摸到自己的穴口。那里在碰到他的手指的一刻热情地紧缩。他把一根白色的棒状物插了进去，紧咬着嘴唇试图用疼痛使自己摆脱想要抽送的欲望。他的腿根酸胀，会阴发痒，但是他阻止了想要并拢双腿用后穴的嫩肉挤压那根东西的渴望。

那并不是按摩棒，而是每天一根在他发情期的时候使用，用来抑制激素的装置。棒状物抵进了他的生殖腔后，射进一颗球状的药丸，药丸溶解释放出比口服的抑制剂还要强效的药物，直接接触他的粘膜使他的发情期舒缓。

但这东西不能断，同时副作用伴随着恶心和可能的过敏反应带来的粘膜脱落。Eddie在跌跌撞撞走出浴室的时候，头脑眩晕着脚底一滑摔在了地上。他脱力地把棒子抽了出来扔到了一边，蜷缩在地上抱紧了自己的肚子。

有雨哗啦啦地打上敞开的窗户，溅在了他因水汽蒸发而变冷的皮肤上。隐约中，他觉得自己忘了什么东西，但他眼前发黑，大脑在撞在地上和来自腹腔内的疼痛交错中仿佛陷入潮湿窒息的沼泽。

他想不起来，只希望此时有谁能施舍一点点慷慨把他搬到温暖的床上。

但他孤身一人。

 

这个城市不光有人类，也有外星人，居住在地下城的变异人，还有一些奇异的从过去开始就陪伴人类历史的生命体，但从数量上讲做主导的永远是那些平凡的，在性上没有太大欲求的人类中的Beta。而Omega的数量相比不过只是百分之一的概率。讨厌Omega的人会说这个这个群体是只要进入每月一次的发情期，不被Alpha标记的话就是来者不拒，连收钱的妓女都不如的公厕。说这话的其中一些人是Beta，还有一些是厌恶自己的同时也想让别人不好过的Omega自己。

Omega抑制剂的广告在很长一段时间里出现在这个城市的各个角落。

 

第二天早上Eddie从地板上醒来。他慢腾腾地爬了起来，早就错过了闹钟设置的时间。他简单地做了洗漱，来不及处理屁股里粘腻的残留。他穿好衣服，准备去电视台报道。

他是个称职的记者，拼命干活，最终在披露一起生命基金进行的大型非法外星生命与人体的融合试验的丑闻之后名声大噪。有头有脸的一些大企业开始视他为眼中钉，电视台的老板给他开的年薪是他过去三年工作的总和。

他风光无限，但此时此刻他的大脑里想着的只有被认为是低俗、下流的性交。他揉了一把裤子里的阴茎，想把它放到舒服的地方，却在抬手的时候闻到自己手上性器的浓厚腥味。

耐药性在他身上发挥作用，但他没时间在家里再给自己注入一次，只能把装置藏在包里，打算去电视台的厕所找个没人的时间和角落偷偷进行。

他自己也记不清自己连续工作了多久，好像所有人在他成名后都开始格外关心他。小到地下城变异人的社区腐败，大到整个城市流浪汉的安置问题和牵扯到的对当局政府的指控调查，他被寄予厚望去用他的报道施展正义。他的邮箱每天都被各种来诉苦的信件和座谈会的邀请塞满。生命基金的案子里还有几个存放着外星生命体的罐子失踪，需要后续跟踪调查。电视台把他的名字当做摇钱树，还有些人是故意找机会给他挖陷阱想看他失足，但不管是真心与否所有人的前提都是认为他是个英雄。

英雄，或者勇者，他一开始手里的确是拿着令他感到光荣的“剑”的，但这把“剑”在后来是被粘在了他的手上。

英雄勇者，或者只是提线木偶。

Eddie想要性爱，他的大脑叫嚣着轮播着那些色情片里的场景刺激着他的身体。他想要请几天假好好安抚自己，但上一个这么做的电视台里的一个新人Omega在谣言下自杀身亡。那个人不过是躲在家里用按摩棒舒缓了自己几天，就被说成是个沉迷淫乱派对的性瘾婊子。

他的老板对他身为Omega的事情反复暗示。

但退一万步说，为什么英雄一定要洁身只好？性爱会变成丑闻？

“你知道一意孤行的后果，你难道还想再经历一次过去的失业和贫困？我和很多电视台，报社的老板都认识。”他的老板对他反复提醒，“你懂我的意思？你也许应该做些冥想，你要学会克服你身体里的劣势。”

 

Eddie在抓了车钥匙正准备走的时候瞥见厨房桌子上的一个宠物罐头，他这才猛然用自己浑噩的大脑想起来他忘了的那件重要的事。

他前天在家门口附近的巷子里遇到了一只被遗弃的装在纸箱子里的小龙似的生物。他不能完全确定对方究竟是什么物种，因为这个城市里有太多的人暗中做着各种诡异的秘密试验。但它头上有着类似山羊的角，全身被蜥蜴般的鳞片包裹，尾端像是恶魔的尾巴一样长有三角的刺膜，漆黑的身体前肢处是一副蝙蝠一样的翅膀，翼膜是血一样的红色，映衬着同样血色的眼睛，龇牙咧嘴，利齿上溢出绿色的毒汁。即使对方的体型此时不过比一只小鸡仔大不了多少，但这不是善类，Eddie直觉地想道，如果它是龙的话，那么它更是邪恶的。

圣经中龙与毒蛇和恶魔为舞，传闻中它们在成年后会抢夺宝藏，贪婪地收集在自己的洞穴里，用它们喷出的毒液或火焰画地为界。

他们是故事里勇者经典的对手。

龙在Eddie接近的时候咬了他一口，毒液因为年龄体型的关系扎进Eddie身体里的量还不足以留下隐患，但也可以让他在一瞬间疼痛不已。

Eddie本可以掐着它细长的脖子像扔一只老鼠一样把它扔到墙上，但在疼痛消退后，他鬼使神差地去宠物店买了几个罐头，丢给了小家伙。

不过他没把小龙带回家，他跨不出那道线。在Eddie发现它以前，小家伙的脊背的位置就有一条新鲜的撕裂的伤口，但Eddie没去处理，他犹豫了半天，决定每天去喂点罐头。

而昨晚下了场大雨。

 

Eddie拿着罐头着急地冲出家门，却突然闻到一股令他双腿发软的强烈的Alpha的信息素。

他无法支撑着自己靠在墙上。这股味道撞进了他的大脑里，冲开了本就变得松松垮垮的药物牵制，砸进了他无数次累加后压抑的欲望，就像是热浪一样席卷全身。Eddie没有勃起但却射了出来，裤子前后都印出渍迹。他的额前发汗，喘气的时候空气摩擦着他干渴的喉咙。他感到羞耻，因为在射出精液之后，他闻到了从腿间渗出的尿液的骚味。他的大脑里嗡嗡作响，他不能控制自己地想要去找那个Alpha，想要扒了自己的裤子摇摆着自己的臀部，掰开自己的穴口用散发出来的腥味勾引对方，让对方狠狠地操进自己的体内，哪怕对方有跟臭烘烘的阴茎。

可笑的是，这种卑微的想法在他使用抑制剂之前，是不曾发生的。

而现在——

“像狗一样。”他得到了这样的评价，“真的像狗一样闻着味过来了。”

他找到了Alpha信息素的源头，那并非是来自人，而是从一个开了口的被扔在地上的药瓶里散发出来。有几个自打他发情期开始以来就注意到他的Beta混混对他布了陷阱。

有些Beta发明出了这种他们称之为玩具的东西。他们能够用化学方式模拟Alpha的信息素，搭配使用的还有一种能够模拟标记的注射剂。从Omega后颈的腺体注射进Omega的体内，能够在一定时间里扰乱对方的神经，让他们的大脑错以为自己被Alpha标记，但因为不是真实的标记，找不到Alpha的源头只会让Omega陷入精神的混乱。

 

Eddie紧紧捂着后颈的腺体，在恐惧中向家逃去。

他在仓皇的一瞥中，看见了巷子里纸箱里的那条小龙。

龙在掉出箱子，往垃圾桶上延伸出的遮盖下爬动的过程中死在了路上。

背上的伤口一直没有凝固，血液在它的身下染红了水洼，流进了漆黑的下水道。浑身湿透瘦弱不堪的老鼠蹲在龙的尸体旁，不同寻常的灰白色的眼睛和Eddie的目光交汇。

Eddie紧紧捂着后颈的腺体，在恐惧中向家逃去。

 

这两天有什么好事发生吗？

Eddie光是能打开家门就花了他几乎全部的力气，甚至钥匙都没能拔下来。他抵着门，滑坐在了地上，浑身汗湿，一手护着自己的后颈，一手在包里胡乱地翻找着抑制剂。

白色的棒子从他的手里滑了出去，滚到了家具底的深处。

Eddie呜咽着把后脑砸在了门上，他听着脚步声伴随着嬉闹逐渐接近。他的阴茎紧绷在裤子里，后穴因为残留在鼻尖的Alpha信息素还在不断分泌着肠液。他的裤子已经湿得一塌糊涂，他甚至产生了幻觉感到有水流在了地板上。

他的大脑像是一锅烂糊，逃跑和迎合变成了两个极端。他摇着头，他不想被侵犯，他想要性交，他想要交配，他想要阴茎操烂他的肉洞。在他的脑海里，有闪光灯打在他的身上将他暴露无遗，照相机的声音此起彼伏，而他正在热情地舔舐着那几个Beta混混丑陋的阴茎，屁股里还插着肮脏的两根。

抑制剂到头来什么也没抑制，反倒将他变成了Beta们所认为的那样。

后颈的腺体发热，Eddie啜泣着，抓挠着，扯出道道血痕。

但他甚至开始感觉不到疼痛。

他歪歪斜斜站了起来，想往厕所逃去，那里是他现在能看见的唯一带锁的房间了。他的手撑在地板上，因为水迹打了滑，他没工夫看看手掌，看看那水迹到底是什么。他仅剩的理智告诉他必须逃跑。

门板在他站起来的时候被吱呀地推开，Eddie往前还没走两步，就突然被一股力量压倒在地。他双手抓着自己的后颈，头磕在地板上，闭着眼使劲蹬着腿。

他咒骂着，骂着自己。

有冰凉的湿滑触感绕过了他的脖子，让他浑身猛地一颤。而另一种Alpha的信息素的味道凭空涌进了他的身体，将先前的味道碾压到渣都不剩。Eddie被翻了过来，他眨了眨眼睛，眼睛却被自己的一层生理泪水蒙住，什么也不看清。笼罩他的是一团黑色，不同于人的粗重的野兽的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上。他伸出手，看见自己手掌上流过一道道红色。

 

“Eddie。”低沉的一声呼唤在他的身体里迸发，包含着欣喜，“这是你的名字，Eddie。”

“是你。”红色的翼膜在他眼前晃动。

冰凉的触感在他的勃颈上四散延伸，顺着他的衣领抚摸着他的皮肤，钻进他的身体里，安抚着他的情欲下的燥热。

“它已经死了。”但是声音告诉他。

有幻觉，或者记忆撞进Eddie的脑海里。他低头看见自己是一团漆黑的粘液，他抬头看见自己被关在生命基金的玻璃牢房里，被驱赶进一个又一个眼前的人类的身体里，但是因为排斥和痛苦跑了出来。他低头看见了自己干枯的女性的手，融合失败的警报在空无一人的实验室的屏幕上闪烁着，缺氧和器官衰竭让他奄奄一息。Eddie看到了站在外面的自己，那个在谨慎地对他拍下照片后便离去的自己。他想跟着他，但却被厚实的玻璃阻挡。他想撞开，但那个自己早已不见踪影。记忆流转。他看见自己变回成了粘液，被关在一个狭小的密封罐里。生命基金的一个管理员正匆忙地把他和其他几个罐子一起装进车里。车在急行中和什么发生了碰撞，他连同罐子摔下了车，在跌进深水之前，罐子砸到了桥墩上裂了一个口子。他钻了出来，他附身到鱼的身上，顺着吃鱼的鸟到了陆地，他寄生过人，从一个人身上快速换到另一个人身上。他钻到了老鼠的身体里，在一只又一只中间转换，他看着自己逐渐消瘦的身体，融合的不顺利让他不能好好进食，他泡在下水道的阴沟里因为虚弱奄奄一息，动弹不得。而在他以为自己要完蛋的时候，下起了大雨。水漫了上去，将他冲到了那只死去的小龙的身旁。

“你救了我。你是属于我的共生者，Eddie。我能从它的身上闻到你的味道，它咬了你一口，你的血肉在他的身体里，我才能得以附身在它身上。”Eddie体内的那个声音说道，“好事的确有发生，Eddie，我们的好事。”

“你是谁？”Eddie用劲眨了眨眼睛。他看见了面前本该死去的龙伸着分叉的长舌，从舔舐他的脖颈中抬起了头。他们之间被一条黑色的粘液连接。但龙不再是只有鸡仔那么大。它在Eddie体内的生物共享给他的记忆里被黑色的粘液触手包裹，粘液接管了它死亡后的身体，将它的细胞分裂拉扯。它在急剧地长大，现在比一个成年人略高一些，强壮的身躯能够轻易笼罩Eddie全身，他的翅膀折叠撑在Eddie头的两侧，他的尾巴勾着Eddie的腿，轻轻磨蹭着他脚踝处裸露的皮肤。

“Venom。”声音回答他。

他感到自己后颈的腺体从内部在被轻轻舔舐，上面的伤口在愈合中留下微弱的麻痒。他嗅息着Alpha的味道，舒畅感将他体内的欲潮平息到了一个稳定低缓的波动，使得他能够闻见周围环境的味道。在雨后的清爽下，他看清这个屋子里外发生的一切。

龙用一只翅膀把他卷着抱了起来，往床上移动。Eddie扒着它的肩膀，看见门口的地上和自己手上红色的血。门外，大部分的样子被墙壁遮挡，但有Beta的尸体的胳膊和衣服露了出来。

他闻着鼻下属于带来死亡的恶的味道，半闭着眼睛想要任由自己的理智被其埋葬。

此时此刻，只有勇者的敌人才是能够安抚勇者的陪伴。

龙的尾巴拖在地上，毒液从尾端的刺里渗了出来，融化了一部分的地盘。

画地为界，Eddie是它的珍贵的共生的财宝。

Eddie在被龙丢到床上的同时，有大量的粘液从他的身体里涌出来，支在床上，将他翻了个个。Eddie挺着胸跪坐着，他看见从粘液中凝聚出的黑色的头颅，长满双排利齿的嘴几乎占据了脸部一半的大小，两道裂口划分出灰白色可怖的没有瞳孔的眼睛，像是地狱的开口。

“Venom……”Eddie咀嚼着这个名字。

他在恐惧能够成型之前便被堵住了嘴。Venom着迷地吻着他，舌尖撩拨着Eddie敏感的上颚，又将他的舌头牵引进了自己的嘴里。Eddie在不小心卷舔过对方的齿间的时候听到对方发出一声舒叹。

龙在Eddie的身后，猛地用分叉的舌头从下而上舔过Eddie的臀部，有力的舌面压着Eddie的裤子卡进了臀缝里。Eddie条件反射地颤抖了一下，但从他身上析出的粘液变成了一条条细长的触手将他瞬间绑了起来。

龙的舌头渗出毒液，舔在Eddie的衣裤上将它们融化，但却未伤及Eddie的皮肤分毫。

窗外车辆来回驶过，汽笛的声音和人们的吵杂声混在一起。此时还是繁忙的早上。Eddie瞥向没有遮挡的窗外，看见对面楼里抽着烟站在窗口忙碌的男人。

他光天化日之下全身裸露。触手强硬地分开了他的双腿，将他的双手别到了身后，勒在他的胸口挤压揉搓着将他乳头周围的肉隆起。Venom咬上他的喉管，利齿扎进他皮肤下半是疼痛半是酥麻地让Eddie弓起了背。更多的触手沿着他汗湿吸紧的腰腹往下滑进他的股间，在他的腿根紧上几圈，绕到他后面，猛地提掰开他肉实的臀瓣，再从胯骨上绕回，最后缠上脚踝，将他的大腿和小腿绑在了一起。他的身体被拉开，穴口暴露出一个小孔，在前后Venom的目光下滴出汁液。

“就这样射出来，Eddie。在我们面前高潮给我们看。”

Eddie红了脸，他喘息着摇了摇头，他无法控制地注意着外面男人的一举一动。

Venom瞥了一眼窗外的男人，他流质的头颅的嘴角往上裂开，扯出更大的笑容。他舌尖上长出的倒刺在他舔着嘴的时候刮擦过他的利齿，他说道：“想要性就不要藏着掖着，Eddie。我不在乎你是不是会被那人看见，我甚至想现在就给你的老板打个电话，让他听听你的浪叫。我不在乎你会不会名誉扫地。”

Eddie呜咽着，他清楚地知道Venom只不过添油加醋地替他说出了他埋在内心深处的话。

龙的腹部顶上了Eddie的手指，两根温热，肉感的阴茎从泄殖腔里伸了出来，各自搭在Eddie的一个手掌里。明显的变粗变长而他口干舌燥。

缠在他身上的触手若有似无地摩擦着，滑过他硬挺的乳粒，又不给与慰藉地顺着胸腹肌肉的沟壑蹭进了鼠蹊，流进了耻毛之下的隐秘嫩肉。但Venom不碰他，触手只在腿根和会阴的交界处轻轻游走。

情欲渐渐重新升腾了起来。Eddie想并拢腿，但却不能行动分毫。背后的龙炽热的呼吸打在他的后背上，在Eddie软了腰的同时将自己折叠的双翼撑在了床边，他的两侧。

对面的男人浇完了花，探出头往阳台下看去，在抬起身子的时候似乎瞥了Eddie一眼。Eddie说不准，他咬着嘴唇。

Venom将头凑近了Eddie开始有点抬头的阴茎，龟头低挂下液体，他伸出舌尖，掠走了大部分。

Eddie呼吸急促，他们靠他太近，Alpha的信息素前后夹击着他，从安抚剂仿佛变成了毒药，在他的小腹里发热。那抑制剂的药效是彻底过了，生殖腔里的空虚开始传递到他的进脊椎的神经，一路向上侵蚀进他的大脑。

他不断地转头看向窗外，又看向自己已经挺起的阴茎。龟头通红，柱身跳动。

挺翘的乳头下微小的电流盘踞其中，Eddie想要被咬一咬那里而不自觉地往前探出身子挺起胸。

他小幅度地前后摆动着臀部，手掌里的两根阴茎的头部在他的撸动下戳刺着他的臀肉，从马眼溢出来的液体沾湿了他的手指，顺着他的臀缝流向了他被掰开了口的穴口，挂在褶皱的附近，在他的摇摆中被甩上了他的会阴。

扒在他的胸口的触手上裂开一张张带着尖锐牙齿的小嘴，它们吮吸着Eddie的乳尖，刺进中心的凹陷，粗糙的舌头划过乳晕上的颗粒。

Eddie呻吟着，看见面前的Venom埋在他的胯下，长而湿润的舌头将他的阴茎卷过了几圈，舌尖在阴囊中缝隙中戏弄着上面的褶皱，舌面上的倒刺在舔舐吮吻的同时顺着他柱身的凸起的血管摩擦进他的冠状沟。Venom瞥了他一眼，裂口般的眼睛在笑容下眯了起来。两根细小的触手在他的注视下，展示般地慢慢插进了他的尿道，上下轮流搅动着。

Eddie在一瞬的击中他腹腔的快感下往后一缩，却让后面的两根阴茎的龟头挤进他的臀缝。

Eddie的眼角湿润，那两个阴茎在他的臀缝里滑动着却没更往前移动。

他的腿根颤抖着，卡在他会阴的触手感受到这一信号，摩挲着抵在了他后穴的入口。

想要被操弄的欲望让Eddie摇着头，但却立刻往下坐了下去，将触手吃进了自己早已渴望多日的肉洞。触手往上钻去，在过程中变粗，表面分化出细密的凸起。

Eddie啜泣着上下律动着，他想要快点，快点让这玩意抵进自己的生殖腔。他早已看不见窗外的样子，他把臀肉压在床单上又抬起。触手顺着他的动作整个戳进又抽出，挂在穴口的肠液混合着龙的体液，在床单上牵出细丝。

Venom看着仰着头失神的Eddie，麦色的身体被欲求染上绯红。

他此刻把自己完全送给了Venom。

在窗外的男人发现他们之前的那一瞬，Venom对着那人呲出恶兽的獠牙，粘液同时将窗帘拽了起来。在Eddie体内抽插的触手猛地停了下来，分裂成几股将Eddie的嫩血撑得更开。龙张开一只翅膀，环抱Eddie的胸口紧裹住了他的同时，将他压到了床上，并将自己的其中一根阴茎直挺挺地操进了Eddie的身体。

接住Eddie的Venom的粘液凝聚出了他从未见过的强健体魄，爪子掐住了他的腰。Eddie说不出话，他的口被Venom的吻堵了起来，乳粒在身体被顶撞的同时摩擦着粗糙的鳞片。身后的猛兽的躯体拍打着他的臀肉，让那里在撞击下呈现出粉红，另一根阴茎紧贴在他的腿根里，上翘的龟头在他的囊袋中间戳刺。绑在他身上的触手拉扯着他的双腿让他并拢，这样他身体的两处都在同时被操着。

Eddie吞咽着Venom送进他嘴里的未知的东西，他的手依然被绑在身后，他全身的重量依附着Venom。

Venom的舌头探进他的喉咙，模拟着口交撑出形状。在Eddie感到窒息的时候抽出，又在Eddie能吸上一口空气的时候继续着戳弄。

触手缠上了Eddie的脖子，只有摩挲在他后颈的腺体的这根给他带来一丝激烈性爱下的舒缓。但舒缓意味着想要更多。

龙在抽插的过程中毫无征兆地把阴茎抽了出去，而紧随其后的是Eddie身下，Venom本体凝聚出的更为粗大的阴茎。它直刺Eddie的生殖腔入口，在每次抽插间用龟头下的冠状沟卡着擦过腔口。

Eddie爽得把整个脸埋进了Venom的颈窝。他嗅吸着Alpha的味道，这味道是借由龙的腺体产生的，混合着野兽的气息。

属于他的Alpha。

龙在Eddie的背后发出嘶吼，它分叉的舌头挤进Eddie的穴口，在Eddie颤栗的同时勾出汁液。Eddie顺着舌头向上舔舐他臀缝的动作撅着屁股，而后在耳边Venom的笑声中，他体内的阴茎继续分裂将他的肉穴撑得更大。

龙的两根阴茎同时操进Eddie体内的时候让Eddie弓着背蜷进了Venom的怀抱。

分泌肠液润滑的速度赶不上操弄的速度，甚至留在他体内的几根细小的触手也在一起律动着，他的生殖腔被双倍的阴茎撑开到了极致，每一下都撞在他的腔壁上。龙的鼻息洒在Eddie的背后，热得他穴肉猛地一缩，却又同时被两根阴茎的抽动扩张。

Eddie尖叫着，咒骂着，他自己都不知道自己在说什么。

他可以感到阴茎在他体内勃发前的抽动，他自己的那根也早已到了爆发前的时刻，他可以预感到温热的精液撒进他身体里的样子，他期待着，他渴望着。

龙在他们高潮的时候咬上了Eddie的后颈，黑色的毒液流进了他的腺体。精液将Eddie的肚子撑出了一个小小的弧度，从肉穴里溢了出来。龙咆哮着从Eddie的体内扯了出来，而留在他身体里的触手则恢复到了之前的粗长，继续操弄着一下又一下将流出来的精液泵进了Eddie的身体。

不能更多，但渴望更多。

Eddie几乎是哭了出来。龙爬上床，用折叠的翅膀撑在了他的两边，用身躯笼罩着他，粘液从翼膜上渗出，和Eddie身下的Venom的本体连在了一起，组成了一个黑色的茧。

将炽热的世界留在了Eddie的身边。

 

“我会在这里，Eddie。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请给这里或者lof一个小心心吧！感谢！


End file.
